ARPA Timeline
This page is dedicated for the events that happened in Ultraman ARPA's world. 20th century 1914 June: Archduke Franz Ferdinand was assassinated in Sarajevo by an unknown Serb. World War 1 started two months later. 1916 October: The Mk. I was first used by British troops on the Battle of Somme. All of the tanks were able to break through the "no-man's land", defeating the ill-prepared and terrified German troops. December: German troops on Verdun were defeated by the superior French forces. The famous quote "They shall not pass" was created by the French forces to boost morale. 1917 July: Riots happens in Germany, as food became scarce and many lives were lost. September: Germany surrenders to Allied forces. 1919 November: World War 1 ended with the defeat of Austria-Hungary by the Allies lead by France. The Ottoman Empire was defeated by Italy. 1929 October: The Wall Street Crash brought economic devastation to the United States. The effect of this crash would later spread to the other countries in Europe and Asia. 1939 June: Japan and China joins the Allied Forces although the latter would eventually join the Soviet Union. September: Germany invades Poland. Great Britain and France declares war on Germany, starting World War II. Estonia, Finland, Latvia, Lithuania, Norway, Switzerland, and Sweden declares neutrality shortly afterwards. October: Under the pressure of the Soviet Union, Latvia allows the Soviet Union to build airbases on Latvian soil in exchange of some territories in Poland. 1940 May: France was defeated by German forces. August: Great Britain suffers from air attacks from the Luftwaffe, devastating the British coast cities. 1941 January: Australian troops landed Egypt, supporting the local British soldiers in defending the country from Italy. London was attacked by German bombers. February: Bristol and Plymouth were heavily damaged by German incendiary bombs. Yugoslavia surrenders to Germany. April: Liverpool was bombarded by German forces for 7 nights. May: British forces captured a German U-boat and stole its Enigma machine. The Germans eventually recaptured their U-boat. December: German U-boats attacked an American cargo ship sailing to Great Britain. The US declares war. 1942 July: German troops landed on Dover, capturing the city and established a front operative base there. This marked the first time the British Isles were invaded during the modern times. September: The Soviet Union initiated an attack on the German-controlled Poland. Germany declares war on their former allies. Italy declares a cease-fire with British forces and joins the Allies, under the condition that 80% of the Italian forces in Greece must leave Greece in 2 weeks. December: German troops captured London although by the time they arrived, the city was evacuated and burned. The British forces then launched several attempts in retaking the city. 1943 November: British forces recaptured London from the German forces. 1944 February: The British Armed Forces retook Dover from Germany, liberating the British Isles. July: Adolf Hitler and his generals were assassinated by Claus von Stauffenberg. The Germans then joined the Allied Forces to defeat the Soviet Union with little success. 1945 June: Battleship Yamato and Musashi, accompanied by US aircraft carriers, assaulted Vladivostok. August: US forces used the first atomic bomb near Moscow to threaten the Soviet Union into surrendering. The Soviet Union surrenders 3 days after the "test bombing". 1946 Tensions between the United States and Soviet Union were high during this time. The Soviet Union developed and tested their first nuclear bomb, further straining their relationship. 1972 September: Vietnam was conquered by China although the latter promises that they will not attack any other South East Asian countries. Category:Sentinel 72